


Hi, welcome to chillis

by magical_trashcan



Category: Naruto
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Texting, Vines, What Have I Done, a lot of swearing, group chats, this is a trainwreck, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_trashcan/pseuds/magical_trashcan
Summary: paper leeALL WOMEN ARE QUEENSmemelordif she breathes, SHES A THOOOTsummertime sadness*lightsaber noises in the background*..In which Natsu decides, that her group of friends needs some bonding time. Completely AU (featuring the Uchihas and the Akatsuki at some point)





	1. the youthful people

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to the suffering circle.

_Okumura Natsu_ created a group chat

 _Okumura Natsu_ named the group chat to _Suffering circle_

 _Okumura Natsu_ added _memelord, blossom_ and _edgelord666_ to the group chat

 **memelord**  
Y E E T

 **edgelord666**  
you are not my friend anymore. #betrayed

 _Okumura Natsu_ changed its name to _summertime sadness_

  
**edgelord666**  
whos the edgy NOW?

 **summertime sadness**  
shut up, thats my favourite lana song  
(actually my favourite one is million dollar man)  
anyone who knows Nejis number?

 _memelord_ added _Hyuuga Neji_ to the group chat

 _summertime sadness_ changed _Hyuuga Neji’s_ name to _hoe don’t_

 **hoe don’t**  
i’m out

  
_hoe don’t_ left the group chat

  
**summertime sadness**  
hoe.don’t

  
_summertime sadness_ added _hoe don’t_ to the group chat

 _blossom_ added _Regina George_ to the group chat

 _Regina George_ added _thot_ to the group chat

  
**thot**  
honestly, i dont know what to say…

 **blossom**  
welcome to the Suffering circle. Whats ya order?

 **thot**  
one large sofa chair with extra chair please  
oh wait  
make it recliner and a wheelchair in half

 **memelord**  
DAT RICK AND MORTY REFERENCE THOOOOO

 **summertime sadness**  
mood

 **Regina George**  
so me

 _memelord_ added _bubbles_ and _paper lee_ to the group chat

 **hoe don’t**  
no. not hinata

 **bubbles**  
hello everyone!

 **blossom**  
hey hinata!  <3

 **paper lee**  
THIS CHAT NEEDS MORE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE

 _paper lee_ added _11_ and _shinHOE_ to the group chat

 **11**  
looool nejis here. thats gonna be awesome  
AND HIS NAME IS PURE GOLD

 **shinHOE**  
my name is so…not right  
I feel uncomfortable

 **hoe don’t**  
deal with it.

 **Regina George**  
uh more edgy bois

 _Regina George_ added _sLAYS_ , _Sloth_ and _beastiality_ to the group chat

 **beastiality**  
you are a horrible person Ino  
and also a bitch who cant spell  
fuck you

 **Regina George**  
r00d  
fuck you too

 **Sloth**  
what a drag

 _Sloth_ added _its ya boi_ to the group chat

 **its ya boi**  
i sense something weird  
my siblings are not here

 **summertime sadness**  
don’t worry

 _summertime sadness_ added _bitch_ and _bitch but in blonde_ to the group chat

 **bitch**  
exuse me.  
im not a bitch

 **paper lee**  
you are a bit of a bitch sometimes babe  
but i love you anyways

 **bitch**  
<3

 **summertime sadness**  
hah gay

 **edgelord666**  
you are gay too

 **summertime sadness**  
i know. shut up.

 **memelord**  
she is #bi bi bi

 **11**  
uh i love that song

 _edgelord666_ added _Snow White, Sharknado 3.5_ and _thats a bad idea. Im in_ to the group chat

 **Sharknado 3.5**  
EDGELORD  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
IM WHEEEZING

 **thats a bad idea. Im in**  
its suitable tho

 **Regina George**  
who is Sharknado 4?

 **edgelord666**  
1\. shup up suigetsu  
2\. Kisame. the guy Natsu had a crush on

 **summertime sadness**  
#betrayed

 _edgelord666_ added _Itachi The Uchiha_ to the group chat

 _summertime sadness_ changed _Itachi The Uchiha’s_ name to _daddy_

 **edgelord666**  
#disgusted

 **summertime sadness**  
#sorrynotsorry

 **daddy**  
oh so you really have a crush on Kisame  
that requires some serious actions

 **summertime sadness**  
i HAD a crush on him

 _daddy_ added _Sharknado 4_ to the group chat

 **summertime sadness**  
TRAITOR  
lol bye

 **Sharknado 4**  
ohohooo you are my type

 **Regina George**  
get back here  
HE LIKES YOU GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH

 **summertime sadness**  
LOL BYE

 **beastiality**  
she jumped out of the window  
and now she is running

 **memelord**  
i want a video!!!

 _beastiality_ send _[runforestrun.mp4]_ to the group chat

  
**paper lee**  
SHE IS SO FAST AND YOUTHFUL

 **bitch**  
I’ve never seen her running that fast  
oml

 **its ya boi**  
sauce is chasing her down the street  
they are almost at our dorm

 _bitch but in blonde_ send _[gottagofast.jpg]_ to the group chat

  
**its ya boi**  
SHE ALMOST ROUNDHOUSEKICKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM

 **memelord**  
NO WAAAAAY

 **its ya boi**  
YES WAY

 **thats a bad idea. Im in**  
I CAN SEE IT TOO  
SUIGETSU CHOKED ON HIS WATER

 **11**  
……  
why is Suigetsu in your room  
?

 **Regina George**  
yes Karin  
is there something you want to tell us?

 **Snow White**  
they are dating

 **Sharknado 3.5**  
*gasp* you little slut

 **thats a bad idea. Im in**  
you fucking traitor

 **blossom**  
I FUCKING KEW IT

 **daddy**  
soooooo  
did Sasuke catch Natsu?

 **bitch**  
i cant see them  
HOLY SHIT

 **daddy**  
what

 **bitch**  
SHE CLIMBED UP TO MY WINDOM AJRVHAVGREERAG  
Hey  
its ya girl  
@daddy tell your lill bro to stop chasing me

 **daddy**  
where is you phone

 **edgelord666**  
i took it

 **ShinHOE**  
incredibly childish

 **hoe don’t**  
i was expecting more from you, Sasuke

 **bitch**  
incredibly i dont give a fuck

 **edgelord666**  
same here

 **bubbles**  
@edgelord666  
give her back her phone  
and let her live

 **blossom**  
uh shes at bossy mood  
look what have you done, Sasuke.

 **memelord**  
aww look at my bae

 **Sloth**  
which one?

 **memelord**  
how long are you lurking here?  
????  
Shikamaruuuuu

 **sLAYS**  
hes sleeping

**memelord**

HOW THE FUCK

I LITERALLY ANSWERED 2 FUCKINGMINUTES AFTER HE SENT THE MESSAGE

**sLAYS**

that’s his superpower I guess

**Sharknado 4**

so where is my bae?

**summertime sadness**

alghababhlrgbrgfkadkfvn

lol bAI

 


	2. join The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sauce  
> I want a new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messages in italics and between these [ ] bady boys are privat messages, only the sender and receiver can see it

_Fish sticks_ sent a message to the _Hidan is a nasty little bitch_ group chat

**Fish sticks**

Itachi

Itachi

Itachi

Bitch answer

 

**Dysfunctional bi**

FUCK JUST ANSWER HIM

I CANT SLEEP BECAUSE OF THESE FUCKING NOTIFICATIONS

 

**this place about to blow**

hmmm

I don’t know

maybe

TURN OFF YOUR FUCKING NOTIFICATIONS

 

**cinnamonroll**

@actualangel stop the children, mommy

 

**actual angel**

@itachifuckinguchiha answer your damn phone

 

**Fish sticks**

yea itachi answer your fuCKING PHONE

 

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

Jesus Chrsit!

its Okumura Natsu

why are you so lazy? 

 

**Fish sticks**

thank you~

i'm going to ignore the last one

 

**pinocchio**

who is that?

 

**Fish sticks**

my future girlfriend

 

**actual angel**

SEND ME A PIC

I WANT TO SEE HER

 

 _Itachi Fucking Uchiha_ sent _[shesreading.jpg]_ to the group chat

 

**Split**

she is kinda cute

 

**cinnamonroll**

isn’t she sasukes best friend or smth?

 

**this place about to blow**

wow

he has friends?

 

**ironman**

#roasted

 

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

shit she saw me

 

**cinnamonroll**

run boy run

 

 _Itachi Fucking Uchiha_ changed its name to _not_ _today bitch_

**ironman**

???

 

**not today bitch**

new phone who dis?

hey Obito!

 

**actual angel**

are you Natsu?

 

**Fish sticks**

ahafdcrgarfergdd

WAIFU

 

**not today bitch**

LOL BAI

 

**Fish sticks**

#r00d

:’(

 

**not today bitch**

shes just shy

(and likes you)

 

**cinnamonroll**

we should invite her to the family gc

I mean. Kisame is in there too

and maybe (MAYBE) we can get them together. Hashi is a fucking matchmaker anyways 

what could possibly go wrong?

 

**this place about to blow**

family gc? family like the uchihas?

 

**not today bitch**

she likes him! She had the biggest crush on Kisame when she was younger, but I think she actually likes him this time. its not a crush anymore

and yes Dei

 

**pinocchio**

then why is kisame there?

and since when do you talk that much, Itachi?

 

**not today bitch**

because he is my best friend

after Shisui of course

but hes an uchiha sooo

(not your business, elmo)

 

**Fish sticks**

awwww

I luv yo too

 

**not today bitch**

and obitos best friend is there. and everyones best friend is there

 

**cinnamonroll**

im on it

 

**dysfunctional bi**

are we gonna ignore the fact, that itachi called sasori 'elmo'?

 

 _not today bitch_ changed its name to _Itachi Fucking Uchiha_

 

 

 

 

 _Obito_ sent a message to _The Clan_ group chat

**Obito**

I have a uh

request

 

**Madara**

what is it?

another person who is not an uchiha?

 

**Obito**

actually, yes

 

**Kisame**

woooooo

she is my future gf

please allow her in

 

**Indra**

show me

 

 _Itachi_ sent _[shewontstopglaring.jpg]_ to the group chat

 

**Madara**

isn’t she the girl Sasuke always talked about when they were like 7?

Okumura Natsu

 

**Kisame**

yes, she is

 

**Hashirama**

What a cute girl!

 

**Kisame**

I know right?

 

**Sasuke**

don’t let her in. Big fucking mistake

 

**Hashirama**

but she is your best friend!!

 

**Madara**

she can come

 

**Sasuke**

NOOOOOOOO

 

**Obito**

yaaaay!!!

 

 

_[Actual Nick Fury sent a message to comic trash]_

_[Actual Nick Fury: its time_

_comic trash: ???_

_Actual Nick Fury: now, you will join…._

_Actual Nick Fury: …to The Clan_

_comic trash: what the fuck]_

__

_Obito_ added _Okumura Natsu_ to the group chat

**Natsu**

who dis might be

 

**Itachi**

our family group chat

you already know my uncle, Obito and cousin Shisui. My other uncles are Madara and Izuna, our other cousin Kagami, and there is our distant relative Indra

 

**Obito**

and ofc there is my bestie Kakashi, Itachis bestie Kisame, and Madaras bestie, Hashirama

 

**Natsu**

hey everyone. Why am I here? Obito added me without telling me the reason (bc he is a little bitch)

 

**Sasuke**

get out

 

**Natsu**

whoa

Sasuke, r00d

and ohmygod

 

**Itachi**

??

 

**Natsu**

your gc name is THE CLAN. THIS IS HILARIOUS

AND FUCKING LAME

IM WHEEEZING

 

**Madara**

what the fuck

 

**Sasuke**

I told you. Big.fucking.mistake

 

**Natsu**

lets fix this graveyard looking gc :)

 

**Sasuke**

NO

 _Natsu_ named the group chat name to  _UchiHOES + the besties_

**Izuna**

well shes not wrong

 

**Indra**

what the hell, child

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Sasuke’s_ name to _sauce_

**sauce**

well that’s just fucking great

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Itachi’s_ name to _daddy_

 

**Madara**

I can’t even…

 

**Shisui**

LOL

“”””””””””””””daddy”””””””””””"""""

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Shisui’s_ name to _shisui no_

 

 _shisui no_ changed its name to _Shisui no_

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Shisui no’s_ name to _grammar whore_

 

**Obito**

I can relate to that

 _Natsu_ changed _Obito’s_ name to _Mad-Eye Moody_

**Mad-Eye Moody**

oooowwwww whyyyyy

 

**Izuna**

pffffffffffffff

it suits you

 

**Mad-Eye Moody**

but…

 

**grammar whore**

no.

 

**Kagami**

iiiiiiiii don’t know whats going on

who are you?

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Kagami’s_ name to _the reasonable one_

**Natsu**

Its ya girl, Natsu. Im sasukes bestie. Nice to meet you.

and your hair looks so fluffy omg

 

**grammar whore**

at least that’s true

 

**the responsible one**

it’s nice to meet you too?

and thank you??

 

**daddy**

well, you are a grammar whore sooooo

 

**grammar whore**

fuck you

 

**daddy**

on my way

to Izumi

 

**Natsu**

soooo who doesn’t have a nickname yet?

(Itachi, use protection)

 

**Indra**

.

 

**Madara**

.

 

**Izuna**

.

 

**sauce**

DON’T LET HER SEE. SHE WILL FUCK YOU UP

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Izuna’s_ name to _sinnamonroll_

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Madara’s_ name to _ultimate daddy_

 

**ultimate daddy**

that’s just flattering

 

**Natsu**

:)

 

**sauce**

i.fucking.told.you

 _Natsu_ changed _Indra’s_ name to _biggest bo$$_

 

**biggest bo$$**

not gonna argue, that’s true

but whats with the daddies?

 

**Natsu**

eh….

 

**sauce**

she has a THING for daddies

 

**Natsu**

we got our THINGS

don’t we?:)

 

**grammar whore**

you know something about Sasuke

right

RIGHT?????

 

**Natsu**

me?

not a thing:)

@sauce right? :) :) :) :) 

 

**sauce**

…..

goodbye

 

**grammar whore**

COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Kisame’s_ name to _fish jokes_

 

 _Natsu_ changed _Hashirama’s_ name to _long and hard ;)_

_Natsu_ changed _Kakashi’s_ name to kinky

 

**kinky**

I don’t want to know

 

**Natsu**

but knowledge is power

 

**kinky**

don’t.care

gooodbye

 

 _grammar whore_ changed _Natsu’s_ name to _dysfunctional bitch_

 

**dysfunctional bitch**

#betrayal

 

**sauce**

I want a new family


	3. sneks, moths and just Hidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dysfunctional bi  
> if there is ketchup, there is ketcdown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of swearing by Hidan and Deidara (and my sharkboi needs more love)

_summertime sadness_ sent a message to the _Suffering circle_ group chat 

**summertime sadness**

GUYS

**bitch**

what

**summertime sadness**

THE UCHIHAS HAVE A FAMILY GC

AND OHMYGOD THEY ARE FINE AS FUCK

and also lame

**its ya boi**

show me

my gay ass need some quality men

 _summertime sadness_ sent _[daddyindra.jpg]_ to the group chat

 _summertime sadness_ sent _[uchihaporn.jpg]_ to the group chat

**its ya boi**

HOLY SHIT

I want an uchiha

**blossom**

trust me, you don’t want an uchiha. I’m currently dating one. Sometimes I question my sanity…

**edgelord666**

babe

really? You did not said that last night

**memelord**

oooooooooo

what did she said theeeeen? ;))

**edgelord666**

“I dare you to eat that piece of cake in one piece.” 

**hoe don’t**

you have…interesting dates

**blossom**

we know

and btw he did it. He ate it in one piece

**bitch**

how wide is your fucking mouth????

**memelord**

you can fit a dick in his mouth

**sloth**

and how do you know that fact?

**memelord**

.

**thot**

I’m betting my life to the fact that they were dating back then. Or that they explored each other bodies. :’)

**Sharknado 3.5**

that’s…

…that’s hot

**edgelord666**

what the fuck sai

**thot**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sLAYS**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Regina George**

embrace the gay

**bubbles**

@thot can you draw it?

**thot**

wooooooooooow

sure

**bubbles**

ty <3

**hoe don’t**

hinata what the frick

**bubbles**

its for science

**summertime sadness**

GAY SCIENCE

**11**

I didn’t know that you are a closet pervert, hina

 _memelor_ d sent _[fuckyall.mp3]_ to the group chat

**it’s a bad idea. I’m in**

YALL

**beastiality**

IM DED

**edgelord666**

lok it’s a snek

**blossom**

wat a butiful snek

**hoe don’t**

stop before lee sees it

**paper lee**

ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS

**bitch**

too late

**memelord**

if she breathes, SHES A THOOOT

**summertime sadness**

*lightsaber noises in the background*

**shinHOE**

stop with the meme references

**11**

its vine, not meme

**bitch but in blonde**

#getrekt

 

 _Itachi Fucking Uchiha_ sent _[screenshot210.jpg]_ to the _Hidan is a nasty little bitch_ group chat

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

why do I have to deal with this

why

**actual angel**

why don’t you just..you know…

leave?

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

pff beautiful dream

Natsu would kill me

**cinnamonroll**

you are in another gc?

with the kids???

why am I not invited???

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

bc you will invite Kakashi who will maybe invite Guy who will probably invite Genma who will def invite Raido and we don’t want that drama in our life

**cinnamonroll**

….

understandable, have a nice day

**dysfunctional bi**

did Obito just….memed?

**this place about to blow**

ikr

its so unbelievable

**cinnamonroll**

Natsu taught me how to do it!

sometimes she sends me vines

they are quite funny

**Fish sticks**

alkhebargqrar

MY WAIFU IS SENDING YOU VINES????

I want her to send me vines too

**Na-spanish cat**

I literally left the gc for one (1) day

what the fuck is going on?

 _Fish sticks_ sent _[waifu.jpg]_ to the group chat

**Fish sticks**

she is my soon to be girlfriend

say hi to her

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

come to private chat and I explain everything

**Na-spanish cat**

k

**bitch better have ma money**

idiots

**dysfunctional bi**

YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT

**this place about to blow**

how long are you lurking here?

hours?

days?

moths?

**Fish sticks**

HE FUCKING SAID MOTHS

**this place about to blow**

SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

**Fish sticks**

IM DEAD

**bitch better have ma money**

i-d-i-o-t-s

**Na-spanish cat**

So, everyone is an idiot, Kisame has a crush, and Itachi and Konan are the only sane people here. 

**ironman**

basically, yes

**Na-spanish cat**

cool.

 _dysfunctional bi_ changed _bitch better have ma money’s_ name to _tentacle porn_  

**dysfunctional bi**

HA

**tentacle porn**

you fucking bitch

no lube tonight

**this place about to blow**

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**actual angel**

wow rude

**pinocchio**

he likes it more without lube. hes a fucking masochist

**dysfunctional bi**

biatch

**Split**

I don’t want to know every fucking detail about your sexual life.

I LITERALLY KNOW EVERY SINGLE KINK OF YOURS

EVERY.SINGLE.KINK

**cinnamonroll**

someone fucked up Zetsus miiiind

**Itachi Fucking Utchiha**

someone is in trouble

**actual angel**

#prayforthedumbasses

**ironman**

#prayforhidansasshole

**Na-spanish cat**

Yahiko what the actual fuck

**ironman**

sorry. I had to

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

oyaoya

who is hidan. why do we pray for his asshole?

**Fish sticks**

….

Natsu?

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

yepppp

and…@na-spanishcat that name just fucked up my mind

**Na-spanish cat**

thank you

**Fish sticks**

SEND ME VINES WAIFU

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

LOL BAI

not now. I had to wrestle the phone from Itchy

**this place about to blow**

ItChY

**Itachi Fucking Uchiha**

yepp. Itchy and sauce

have to go before itchy kills me

gbye it was an honor to meet yall

**dysfunctional bi**

what

**ironman**

she said YALL

 _this place about to blow_ changed _Itachi Fucking Uchiha’s_ name to _itchy_

**itchy**

die

 _[Regina George changed the group chat name to Welcome to bible study]_  

**itchy**

anyone knows a ‘bible study’ meme/vine?

**cinnamonroll**

I know I know

it’s a vine

 _cinnamonroll_ sent _[welcome to bible study.mp4]_ to the group chat

**itchy**

great

_[memelord: the stars are so beautiful tonight. just like hina <3_

_11: aww the two of you are on a stargazing date?_

_bitch: cute]_

**dysfunctional bi**

if there is a ketchup there is a ketcdown?

_[edgelord666: don’t text during your date, dipshit]_

 

**pinocchio**

isn’t Kakuzu pounding you  raw right now?

 **dysfunctional** **bi**

nah, we already had that session

**Split**

disgusting son of a bitch

**cinnamonroll**

relax, Zetsu.

**ironman**

@dysfunctionalbi why do you have such thoughts after a raw fuck?

**dysfunctional bi**

I don’t know. I m hungry, but I cant get up

**ironman**

#prayforhidansasshole

**actual angel**

Yahiko, go to sleep

**ironman**

yes mum

**Na-spanish cat**

never ever mention Hidan’s asshole again

never.ever

_[summertime sadness changed bitch’s name to guardian of the sand]_

**itchy**

guardian of the sand, anyone?

**Fish sticks**

I want a cute nickname from her too

who the fuck is guardian of the sand anyways?

**itchy**

Gaara

**pinocchio**

ah my baby bro

_[bilnd al sent a message to r/vine]_

_[blind al: give Kisame a cute nickname in the gc_

_r/vine: which one?_

_blind al: both_

_r/vine: but why tho]_

 

**actual angel**

don’t cry Kisame. I’m sure you will get some cute nickname

_[summertime sadness changed Sharknado 4’s name to blueberry babe]_

**Fish sticks**

Itachi, did you told anythong to Natsu? on accident?

**this place about to blow**

A N Y T H O N G

_[blind al: bc he likes you_

_r/vine: but hes handsome_

_blind al: I know]_

**itchy**

uh

maybe

**Fish sticks**

I don’t want the nickname if its not from her heart

and stfu deidara

go and suck your boyfriends dick

**this place about to blow**

YOU FUCKTARD IMMA GONNA BLOW UP YOUR ASS

**Split**

NO MORE ASSHOLES IN THIS GROUP CHAT

 _[dysfunctional whore changed fish jokes’ name to teddy bear]_  

 _Fish sticks_ sent _[screenshot144.jpg]_ to the group chat

**Fish sticks**

SHE CALLED ME A TEDDY BEAR

IMCRYING

**dysfunctional bi**

her name is dysfunctional too

that’s stealing

_[long and hard ;): owo my ship is sailing!!!!_

_sinnamonroll: no owo culture in this good Christian group chat!!!!!!!]_

**Fish sticks**

I still cannot contain my laughter at hashis nickname

**ironman**

whats his nickname?

**cinnamonroll**

long and hard;)

**ironman**

whats long and hard?

**itchy**

jesus

 _itchy_ sent _[nicknames.jpg_ ] to the group chat

**dysfunctional bi**

jeSUS IS LONG AND HARD

**this place about to blow**

mood

**cinnamonroll**

bless this

**Fish sticks**

blessed

**dysfunctional bi**

thank you, Father Kisame

**ironman**

ooooooohhhh I seeeeeee

but why is your name ‘daddy’?

**itchy**

idk

ask Natsu

**ironman**

but im asking you

**Fish sticks**

sorry Itachi. From now on, im her daddy

**itchy**

shes currently singing I need a hero and I cant sleep bc of that

are you sure you want that in your life?

**Fish sticks**

with all my heart

**Na-spanish cat**

well, I cant sleep bc of this gc so everybody go to sleep

**ironman**

yes daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Nagato's name....'gato' means cat in spanish


	4. what is a meme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rylo ken  
> Indra-san, with all the respect my 5’7 and chubby body can contain, what the fuck?!

**bitch but in blonde**

someone take me out

**Sloth**

date or an assassination kind of way?

**bitch but in blonde**

idc

surprise me

**Sloth**

be ready by eight

**memelord**

OWO

whats dis?

**summertime sadness**

NO

OWO

CULTURE

 _edgelord666_ changed _summertime sadness’_ name to _senpai OWO_

**senpai OWO**

I hope you burn in hell

**Regina George**

big mood

**thot**

rt if you agree

**sLAYS**

rt

**blossom**

rt

**bubbles**

rt

**guardian of the sand**

rt

**its ya boi**

rt

**memelord**

rt

**edgelord666**

betrayed by my girlfriend and the guy who is like a bro to me

time to wiggle off of a cliff

**blossom**

and you are wondering why your name is edgelord

**senpai OWO**

you are a dead son of a bitch I dare you

**guardian of the sand**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDmcL3LBEo4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDmcL3LBEo4)

I thin I found Sasuke

"you are on the edge of bullshit"

**memelord**

ahgecfaef

CANTBREATHE

**11**

sLiCeIn An DiCiN

**beastiality**

oh my, when did you become such a memer gaara?

**guardian of the sand**

I have boyfriend who is obsessed with memes and vines

I had no choice

**paper lee**

I love you

**guardian of the sand**

love you too babe

**sLAYS**

whipped

**guardian of the sand**

exuse

**sLAYS**

nothing

**guardian of the sand**

thought so

**Regina George**

can I have a Gaara in my life please?

**Sloth**

@thot I think she wants something from you

**thot**

im already better than him

**paper lee**

exUSE ME

**thot**

you saw it right

**senpai OWO**

stop insulting my gay sons

**thot**

:c

bwut swenpai

**senpai OWO**

stop.

**paper lee**

lwet mwe fwight, swenpai

 _senpai OWO_ left the group chat

 _paper lee_ added _senpai OWO_ to the group chat

 _senpai OWO_ left the group chat

 _paper lee_ added _senpai OWO_ to the group chat

 _senpai OWO_ left the group chat

**blossom**

look what have you done. you broke her

**bubbles**

shame on you. all of you

**guardian of the sand**

I like how hinata just there if anyone gets hurt, scolding us how dumb we are

**thot**

tru

**hoe don’t**

i was meaning to ask

what the heck is guardian of the sand?

**memelord**

its…its guardian of the sand

**hoe don’t**

but why?

**sLAYS**

what do you mean why?

**hoe don’t**

why did you name Gaara to this?

**edgelord666**

bc he is the guardian of the fucking sand?

**hoe don’t**

I still don understand

**11**

don’t mind him, he doesn’t know vines

**memelord**

WHA

**blossom**

NO FUCKING WAY

**thot**

i-

goodbye

 _thot_ left the group chat

 _its ya boi_ added _thot_ to the group chat

**its ya boi**

@paperlee @memelord its time to educate the child, masters

**memelord**

the time has come

**paper lee**

the prophecy is true

**hoe don’t**

WHATS HAPPENING

 

 

 

 _sauce_ sent a message to the _UchiHOES + the besties_ group chat

**sauce**

@dysfunctionalbitch come back

**dysfunctional bitch**

never.

**sinnamonroll**

what happened?

**dysfunctional bitch**

they attacked me

with the owo culture

**sinnamonroll**

_GASP_

ARE YOU ALLRIGHT MY CHILD?

**long and hard ;)**

whats an owo culture

**sinnamonroll**

you are de definition of the owo culture

**long and hard ;)**

OWO

**sinnamonroll**

HASHIRAMA NO

 _dysfunctional bitch_ changed its name to _SAUCE NO_

**SAUCE NO**

@daddy your brother is harassing me

**the responsible one**

itachi is not here

he is on a date with Izumi

or Shisui

**SAUCE NO**

great

_[squidwarb: COME BACK_

_spongebob: NEVER]_

**SAUCE NO**

@ultimatedaddy your nephew is harassing me

**ultimate daddy**

Sasuke, stop harassing the lady

**SAUCE NO**

tHe LaDy

**ultimate daddy**

I’m not helping you anymore

**long and hard ;)**

don’t be like that

**ultimate daddy**

…..

okay

**SAUCE NO**

whipped

**sauce**

totally

**SAUCE NO**

question

the two of you are together?

@longandhard;) @ultimatedaddy

**ultimate daddy**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

good joke, good joke

**long and hard ;)**

we are just besties :D

**SAUCE NO**

yea, right

**long and hard ;)**

I have a wife

**ultimate daddy**

and I am dating his brother

**SAUCE NO**

ghqfwdHKGcgfeh

**sinnamonroll**

you broke her

**SAUCE NO**

BUT MY SHIP

**teddy bear**

stop breaking my sweethearts heart

**SAUCE NO**

but..why is your boyfriend not here?

he should be here

Obitos boyfriend is here

**Mad-Eye Moody**

HEY

**SAUCE NO**

stop lurking in the shadows

**teddy bear**

is theer anyone who is just lurking here too?

**biggest bo$$**

me?

**sauce**

cool

**SAUCE NO**

back to our topic

why is he not here?

**long and hard ;)**

are you sure you want to know the truth?

**SAUCE NO**

what

**sinnamonroll**

its horrible

**SAUCE NO**

you know what? goodbye

**ultimate daddy**

do it, Hashirama. Do it.

 _long and hard ;)_ added _Senju Tobirama_ to the group chat

**Tobirama**

not today bitch

 _Senju Tobirama_ left the group chat

**SAUCE NO**

understandable, have a nice day

(bitch)

_[squidward: join the Dark Side again, my child._

_spongebob: are there any cookies?_

_squidward: yes, my child_

_spongebob: ‘kay, im going back. But bitch, you better have the nutella and name change by the time I arrive to your house]_

_squidward: good, good]_

_SAUCE NO_ changed its name to _rylo ken_

**Mad-Eye Moody**

staph

get some help

**sauce**

the memer awakened in him

**biggest bo$$**

memer?

**rylo ken**

oh lord

you don’t know…

**teddy bear**

what is a meme?

**biggest bo$$**

should i?

**long and hard ;)**

your family does the greatest vine/meme references and you don’t know what is is?

**rylo ken**

Indra-san, with all the respect my 5’7 and chubby body can contain, what the fuck?!

**the responsible one**

why are you so tall?

that’s cheating

**teddy bear**

aww so smol

**sauce**

you are closer to 6’4 than 6’

stfu

**teddy bear**

I am 6'4

**Mad-Eye Moody**

somebody help this man

**daddy**

im on it

 _sauce_ changed _daddy’s_ name to _hero by nickleback_

**teddy bear**

LOOK AT THIS GRAPH

 

 

 

 _edgelord666_ added _senpai OWO_ to the group chat

**memelord**

how

**blossom**

I call this, the power of nutella

 _senpai OWO_ changed its name to _the ring bearer_

**beastiality**

what the-

**the ring bearer**

im watching Lord of the Rings

**edgelord666**

she knows every single line

 _edgelord666_ sent _[itoldyouso.mp4]_ to the group chat

**shinHOE**

I can’t believe this

how th fuck

**the ring bearer**

I grew up on lotr and star wars

**daddy**

rylo ken

**the ring bearer**

you are not valid

**daddy**

G A S P

**blueberry babe**

hoLY SHIT

**bitch but in blonde**

whats happening

**Sloth**

I don’t know and I don’t wanna know

want some ice cream?

**bitch but in blonde**

sure!

**shinHOE**

its 2 in the morning

_why are you eating ice cream in this god forsaken hour_

**Regina George**

SHIKATEMA IS CANON GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship HashiMada like there is no tomorrow. But TobiMada is life.


	5. yes, blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hero by nickelback: how high are you?  
> grammar whore: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, again! (bc I have no life)  
> Spoilers for Infinity War (I'm still heartbroken because of it)  
> And holy shit I love you guys so so much!

_biggest bo$$_ sent a message to the _UchiHOES + the besties_ group chat

**biggest bo$$**

so I was thinking

**the responsible one**

yes?

**biggest bo$$**

how can someone suck a dick on accident?

**the responsible one**

WHAT

**Mad-Eye Moody**

@herobynickleback it was you, right?

**hero by nickelback**

yes. It was a rather interesting conversation about vines and memes

**rylo ken**

so I can send vines to him?

**hero by nickelback**

he is not that advanced

**ultimate daddy**

why do I have to deal with yall?

_[biggest biatch of the block sent a message to albino frickface]_

_[biggest biatch of the block: why do I have to deal with them?_

_albino frickface: hah, sucks to be you_

_biggest biatch of the block: why are we dating again?_

_albino frickface: bc you love me_

_biggest biatc of the block: sad, but true]_

**grammar whore**

he said YALL

okay that’s not funny anymore

question

**rylo ken**

im listening

**grammar whore**

so I saw this on reddit last night.

would you rather fight a t-rex with shark hands, or a shark with t-rex hands?

**hero by nickelback**

how high are you?

**grammar whore**

yes

 

_[the ring bearer sent [screenshot87.jpg] to the Welcome to bible study group chat]_

 

**long and hard ;)**

I will go with the shark with the t-rex hands

**rylo ken**

me too

**kinky**

t-rex with shark hands

**hero by nickelback**

the first thing Kakashi said in this gc besides I don’t care

**Mad-Eye Moody**

it’s a progress

_[bitch but in blonde: what the fuck is wrong with that group chat?_

_edgelord666: everything…]_

**rylo ken**

@sauce what about you?

**sauce**

leave me out of this, please

**hero by nickelback**

I have to ask this from other people

brb

 

 

 _itchy_ sent a message to the _Hidan is a nasty little_ _bitch_ group chat

**itchy**

I have a very important question to everyone

would you rather fight a t-rex with shark hands, or a shark with t-rex hands?

**this place about to blow**

 .

**Pinocchio**

I have no words

**Na-spanish cat**

just..why, Itachi?

 _itchy_ sent _[screenshot215.jpg]_ to the group chat

**itchy**

I wasn’t me

**Split**

what the hell did he smoke?

**itchy**

idk

**ironman**

I choose the shark with the t-rex hands

**Na-spanish cat**

Yahiko, why

**ironman**

bc it would be funny. a small shark with big ass t-rex hands

**itchy**

how high are you?

**ironman**

yes, blue. @tentacleporn

**tentacle porn**

very much, yes

 

 _the ring bearer_ sent a message to the _Welcome to bible study_ group chat

**the ring bearer**

so my fellow Marvel hoes

who thinks we should sacrifice the Russo brothers to Satan?

rt if you agree

**paper lee**

RT

KILL ALL OF THEM

**guardian of the sand**

whoa babe

rt

**Sharknado 3.5**

FUCKING RT

**Snow White**

rt

I want to strangle all of them :)

**shinHOE**

rt

**blueberry babe**

rt

I will never forget about what they did...Loki…I still mis you

**memelord**

rt

they KILLED STARLORD

**bubbles**

rt

and Gamora

**the ring bearer**

that’s settled

let’s go to war!!

@daddy ask your friends if anyone wanna join!

**daddy**

okay

_[itchy: anyone who wants to join to the killing of the Russo brothers project?_

_this place about to blow: ME_

_ironman: FUCKING ME LETS KILL THEM]_

**edgelord666**

calm yo tits

**blossom**

take a deep breath and make sure you calm down your breast muscles

**daddy**

Dei and Yahiko are in

**beastiality**

calm down your boobs, mlady

**that’s a bad idea. Im in**

HOLY SHIT A NICE GUY

**beastiality**

yes, I am a nice guy and no woman likes me. Why? Im so nice with them like omg I do not ask for nudes but you ignore me, and you answer to CHAD who constantly asking nudes from you. Why do you like the jerks not the nice guys like me?

WHY U NO CONSIDER ME?

**the ring bearer**

ohM YG O D

**memelord**

YOU ARE VALID

**shinHOE**

this is the most disgusting and yet beautiful thing I have ever read

**its ya boi**

he said chad

C H A D

I C A N T

5/7 my dude

**11**

H O L Y

R/NICEGUYS

ghuuuuys Neji is laughing so hard right now

**beastiality**

thank you, thank you

anyone wants a creepy asterisk too?

**the ring bearer**

not now. do it when no one expects it

and Neji understands r/niceguys?

**11**

yes, he is a Sorrow TV trash. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

 

 _the ring bearer_ changed _hoe don’t’_ name to _r/tsundere_

**r/tsundere**

I hate you

**Regina George**

are we gonna completely ignore the fact that Temari and Shikamaru are dating?

**the ring bearer**

o shit u rite

@bitchbutinblonde @sloth

**Sloth**

im out

**bitch but in blonde**

I don’t know what to say

we are together?

**the ring bearer**

good, good my child

**blueberry babe**

she is screaming something about ‘sailing ships’

**bubbles**

and how do you know that?

 _the ring bearer_ left the group chat

**memelord**

OWO WATS DIS

**blueberry babe**

_gotta blast_

**daddy**

we are binge watching Criminal Minds

and I am the third wheel

**memelord**

I feel you bro

I used to third wheel your brothers dates with Saku

**blossom**

sometimes I had the feeling that I was the third wheel

**edgelord666**

shup up honey

**Snow White**

I always third wheeling with Karin and Suigetsu

but sometimes they are roasting each other like enemies

**Sharknado 3.5**

what can I say

there are days like that

**that’s a bad idea. Im in**

you can’t spell love without bitch

**Sharknado 3.5**

love you bitch

I will never stop loving you

biiitch

**that’s a bad idea. Im in**

<3

**its ya boi**

relationship goals right there

 _11_ added _the ring bearer_ to the group chat

**the ring bearer**

Naruto

one more owo bullshit and you are dead

**memelord**

….

**the ring bearer**

don’t you dare

**memelord**

OWO

_GOTTA BLAST_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little name help :)  
> hero by nickelback - Itachi  
> biggest biatch of the block - Madara  
> albino frickface - Tobirama  
> r/tsundere - Neji


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update (just a little 'name tag', that my gay ass forgot to do).

Hey guys! So I totally tought, that guessing the nicknames will be a fun thing. But I did not realise how fucking confusing this hell hole is (thanks to Panda for pointing this out for me. Love you so much). So here is the list of the nicknames in each group chat/private chat! :)

(with private chats, I'm going to write the nicknames in the beginig of the chapter. From now)

 **Suffering circle/Welcome to bible study **  
memelord: Naruto   
edgelord666: Sasuke  
blossom: Sakura  
summertime sadness/senpai OWO/the ring bearer: Natsu   
hoe don’t/r/tsundere: Neji  
bubbles: Hinata  
Regina George: Ino  
thot: Sai  
paper Lee: Lee  
11: Tenten  
shinHOE: Shino  
sLAYS: Chouji  
Sloth: Shikamaru  
beastiality: Kiba  
its ya boi: Kankurou  
bitch/guardian of the sand: Gaara  
bitch but in blonde: Temari  
Sharknado 3.5: Suigetsu  
Snow White: Juugo  
thats a bad idea. Im in: Karin  
Sharknado 4/blueberry babe: Kisame  
daddy: Itachi

 **Hidan is a nasty little bitch **  
Fish sticks: Kisame  
Itachi Fucking Uchiha/not today bitch/itchy: Itachi  
dysfunctional bi: Hidan  
this place about to blow: Deidara  
cinnamonroll: Obito  
actual angel: Konan  
pinocchio: Sasori  
Split: Zetsu  
ironman: Yahiko  
Na-spanish cat: Nagato  
bitch better have ma money/ tentacle porn: Kakuzu

 **The Clan/UchiHOES + the besties gc**  
sauce: Sasuke  
daddy/hero by nickelback: Itachi  
Shisui no/grammar whore: Shisui  
Mad-Eye Moody: Obito  
the responsible one: Kagami  
ultimate daddy: Madara  
sinnamonroll: Izuna  
biggest bo$$: Indra  
Fish jokes/teddy bear: Kisame  
long and hard ;): Hashirama  
kinky: Kakashi  
dysfunctional bitch/SAUCE NO/rylo ken: Natsu

** Private chat(s)  **

Actual Nick Fury: Obito

comic trash/r/vine/spongebob: Natsu

blind al: Itachi

squidward: Sasuke

biggest biatch of the block: Madara

albino frickface: Tobirama

 

And lastly, Natsu is my original character. She is just kinda there. Don't take this trainwreck seriously. It's pure crack, vine references, all the ships I adore and swearing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your attention. Update probably this week, but I'm not sure. Uni is starting and my nerves are wrecking :)  
> Love yall! <3


	7. trash pandas are cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its ya boi: I may or may not found a trash panda in front of our dorm  
> Sloth: a what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too much, but here I am! :)  
> Thank you guys so much, I love yall!

_the ring bearer_ sent a message to the _Welcome to bible study_ group chat

**the ring bearer**

guys I made something

I want your opinions

**Sloth**

what is it?

**the ring bearer**

so

looks like a cinnamon roll, but could actually kill you: Sakura, Ino, SAI, Kisame, Karin, JUUGO, Tenten

looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll: Kankuro, GAARA, Temari, Kiba

looks like a cinnamon roll and is actually a cinnamon roll: Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Chouj, Suigetsu, Shikamaru

looks like they could kill you and would actually kill you: ITACHI, NEJI, Sasuke, Shino

**blossom**

whoa

how much freetime do you have?

**blueberry babe**

uni is stressing her out. Forgive her

**blossom**

forgiven

**daddy**

your name is…

**blossom**

mine?

**daddy**

no, kisames

**blueberry babe**

whats wrong, bitch?

**daddy**

everything

 _blueberry babe_ changed its name to _Huggable and Comfortable_

**daddy**

this is worse

**its ya boi**

I may or may not found a trash panda in front of our dorm

**Sloth**

a what

**its ya boi**

a trash panda

**guardian of the sand**

we gonna keep him

**bitch but in blonde**

no, we are certainly not

**guardian of the sand**

his name is Shukaku

 _guardian of the sand_ sent _[mynewpet.jpg]_ to the group chat

**paper lee**

awww cute. We can keep him, if it makes you happy <3

**guardian of the sand**

it does <3

**edgelord666**

disgustingly romantic and cute

**blossom**

babe, shut up

**bubbles**

I’m so sorry Gaara

but you can’t keep a raccoon as a pet

in the house

**thot**

Hinata, always the sober and reliable one

rt if you agree

**daddy**

rt

**Huggable and Comfortable**

rt

**memelord**

rt

**blossom**

rt

**the ring bearer**

rt

**sLAYS**

double rt

**beastiality**

triple rt

**Sharknado 3.5**

capital RT

**guardian of the sand**

what does he eat?

**its ya boi**

trash

that’s why its called trash panda

**beastiality**

Kankuro, shut up

@guardianofthesand dm me, I will teach everything about them

**guardian of the sand**

thanks

**11**

should I summon Shino, just in case?

**shinHOE**

no, you shouldn’t

**11**

lurking mf

**Sharknado 3.5**

then, I will summon the biggest boss in the animal world

@snowwhite

@snowwhite

@snowwhite

legends says, you have to say his name three times

**Snow White**

what do you want?

**Sharknado 3.5**

GASP

HE IS HERE

but yea fam, Gaara needs some help with animals

**Snow White**

on my way to him

**Sharknado 3.5**

@guardianofthesand thank me later, bitch

**guardian of the sand**

only my boyfriend can call me bitch

wait

**Sharknado 3.5**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**guardian of the sand**

NO

**Sharknado 3.5**

how.fucking.kinky

@paperlee

do you call him bitch in bed?

**paper lee**

um no????

what kind of a question is that

**r/tsundere**

you know, that kind of a question

**11**

GASP

**r/tsundere**

whit a question mark in the end

**11**

for a moment I thought he is going to write something else

**beastiality**

GUYS

JESUS FUCK

**bubbles**

whats the problem??

everything alright???

**edgelord666**

who died

**its ya boi**

Kiba

**the ring bearer**

im back from my occasional breakdown, bitches

who died?

**blossom**

the two of you spend awfully lot of time together.

Sasuke, babe. You are bad for her mental health

**Huggable and comfortable**

BOOOOOM

**sLAYS**

damn, dude she owned you

**bubbles**

WHAT HAPPENED WITH KIBA??

**its ya boi**

so

we were out (Juugo, Kiba, Gaara and me) to get a collar to the trash panda. And we were waiting in line, and they looked us weird (we had the panda with us). And there was this guy. He called us fags and shits like that (the typical jock in high shool type of guy). At some point, said guy tried to get before us in line. And my bitch ass of a brother threw his sunglasses to the guy, twist his hips and said ‘move bitch im gay’ and threw the trash panda too to the guy.

**r/tsundere**

and everyone clapped

**its ya boi**

@11 control your boys sass

Kiba laughed so hard, Juugo had to carry him back to our dorm. 

**Snow White**

he was wheezing. Like really hard. And crying.

**beastiality**

it wasn’t even funny after I calmed down

but guys

Gaara was so fucking fabulous, its unbelievable

**guardian of the sand**

thank you

**11**

@itsyaboi im trying, but he is a Hyuuga. Its in their blood

**bubbles**

like our fab hair

every hyuuga has fab hair

**r/tsundere**

tru

 

 

 _rylo ken_ sent a message to the _UchiHOES + the besties_ group chat

**rylo ken**

so I made a thing for this gc too

**ultimate daddy**

lord help us

**rylo ken**

ssssshhhh relax

so

**saue**

no

stop

**rylo ken**

shut up

SO

looks like a cinnamon roll, but could actually kill you: Shisui, Kakashi, Izuna

looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll: Kisame, Obito

looks like a cinnamon roll and is actually a cinnamon roll: Kagami, Hashirama

looks like they could kill you and would actually kill you: Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Indra

**Mad-Eye Moody**

100% agree

**biggest bo$$**

I know that meme

**hero by nickelback**

yea, but you still pronounce it as me-me

**rylo ken**

i

I just can’t

goodbye

**teddy bear**

you broke her

**biggest bo$$**

why, how do you pronounce it?

**sinnamonroll**

uh

meem

**Mad-Eye Moody**

meem

 _kinky_ sent _[itsmeem.gif]_ to the group chat

**rylo ken**

ASSDGRFAG IM HERE

**sauce**

Congratulations, you successfully summoned the pain in the ass fangirl. Here is a cookie

**ultimate daddy**

whats with the sass and shade?

**rylo ken**

he is just bitching about me moving closer to the uni

**sinnamonroll**

aw you movin? where?~

**hero by nickelback**

to me and Kisame

**long and hard ;)**

OWO

**rylo ken**

I swear to god

im going to cut down your hair

**long and hard ;)**

ok I will shut up, just don’t touch my hair

**rylo ken**

good, good

**ultimate daddy**

what are you studying, btw?

**rylo ken**

English major

**grammar whore**

English major? With that grammar?

**rylo ken**

in speech, I’m really fucking good, and in writing I’m just too fucking lazy to be correct. Especially in texting

**Mad-Eye Moody**

tru

**sauce**

my best friend is going to leave me for my brother and her boyfriend

**rylo ken**

bitch

  1. he is not my boyfriend. yet
  2. im not going to leave you. You are going to join us next year, you troglodyte



**sauce**

did you just called me a troglodyte?

**rylo ken**

yea, problem?

**sauce**

none

so I’m still your bestie? You not gonna cheat on me with them?

**rylo ken**

I swear to God, that I’m going to date with Kisame and your bro will be our official third wheel. Nothing more.

**sauce**

so no best friend feelings towards them?

**rylo ken**

none

**sauce**

good, good

**hero by nickelback**

I want new friends. And a new brother

**kinky**

Uchihas…

**rylo ken**

Uchihas…

**long and hard ;)**

Uchihas…

**teddy bear**

Uchihas…

**sinnamonroll**

your friendship is so beautiful and fucked up at the same time.

I like it ^^

**rylo ken**

oh no

it’s THE EMOJI

**sauce**

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

**sinnamonroll**

why? ^^

whats ^^

the ^^

problem? ^^

**kinky**

I hate you people so much

**Mad-Eye Moody**

Kakashi!

**kinky**

I mean…

not everyone

**sauce**

#whipped

**kinky**

see you on Monday you little shit

**sauce**

come at me bro

**the responsible one**

stop it and go to sleep

bitches

**hero by nickelback**

oh lord yes

**grammar whore**

first time he said bitches to the public

**sinnamonroll**

mmm

dirty talk is my thing~

**the responsible one**

I thought it was your brother, not you :)

**rylo ken**

boooooommm

**sauce**

#roasted

**biggest bo$$**

no kink shaming in this group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (who found the fandom reference?)


End file.
